The King Of Anime KoA
by Anjiru H
Summary: Capitulo tres arriba, por fin empieza el torneo....
1. Introduccion

Nereida.- Hola, hola amigos...déjenme presentarme...mi nombre es Nereida, una de las empleadas de Darkeundertaker...o Anjiru, como ustedes prefieran.

Ashel.- y yo soy Ashel... mucho gusto! nn.

Nereida.- tranquilo Ashel nñ¡...(ejem)...bueno, estamos aquí para ser los que locutores de esta loca idea que a tenido nuestro jefe...

Ashel.- si, el es lo que dicen "mucho ruido y pocas nueces", muchas ideas pero no las escribe...uú

Nereida.-SSSSHHHHH!... Ashel, por favor...si el jefe nos oye nos va a matar... (Tapándole la boca)...jejjejejeje...nñ¡ no le hagan caso a mi hermanito...bueno ¿en que estábamos?...

Ashel.- fe fivas ha hafer ufa fregunta...

Nereida.- ¿que dijiste, no te entendí?

Ashel.- (suspiro) - dije que les ibas a hacer una pregunta o.ó

Nereida.- ¡si es cierto!...díganme¿ustedes como buenos otakus alguna ves se han preguntado cual es el mago mas poderoso del anime?...¿o la chica mágica mas linda?...¿que puede mas el Shinmeiryu o el Hiten Mitsurugi?...¿cual es el villano mas malvado?...¿cual es el (suspiro romántico) el chico mas guapo?

Ashel.- ¿cual es la Kunoichi mas "dotada", si Mai Shiranui, Taki o Kasumi?

Nereida.- ¡Ashel! o/ó

Ashel.- ¿que...yo siempre me he preguntado de que talla de brassier usan!

Nereida.- ¡no tienes remedio! (ejem)...bueno, estas preguntas serán contestadas en nuestro torneo especial de batallas entre animes...así sabremos que anime merece ser coronado el "rey de los animes"

Ashel.- "¡uy, que titulo tan original!"

Nereida.- bueno, bueno...ya, por ahora no podemos anunciar mucho, puesto que nuestro jefe esta algo Ocupado...pero podemos darles unos cuantos de los participantes de este divertido torneo...

**_Card Captor Sakura_ **

**Sakura Kinomoto ****  
****Lee Shao lang ****  
****Yue ****  
****Eriol Hiragizawa ****  
****Fight **

**_Negima _**

**Negi Springfield ****  
****Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell****  
****Asuna Kagurazaka ****  
****Setsuna Sakurasaki ****  
****Kotaru Inugami **

**_Inuyasha_**

**Inuyasha ****  
****Kouga ****  
****Sango ****  
****Naraku ****  
****Sesshomarou **

**_Love Hina_ **

**Tsuruko Aoyama ****  
****Motoko Aoyama ****  
****Kanako Urahima **

**_Ranma 1/2_ **

**Ranma Saotome ****  
****Ryoga Hibiki ****  
****Akane Tendo ****  
****Hapossai ****  
****Kuno Tatewaki **

**_R.Kenshin_ **

**Kenshin Himura ****  
****Sanosuke Sagara ****  
****Kaoru Kamiya **

**_Videojuegos..._ **

**Iori Yagami ****  
****Mai Shiranui ****  
****Taki**

Nerida.-y los que se le ocurran a mi jefe después...de estos sacaremos un campeón absoluto...

Ashel.- y así veremos quien es el mas fuerte, quien es el mas rápido, que pueda mas piedra, papel o tijeras, que es mejor la gasolina sin plomo o con plomo, si gano AMLO o si Gano el otro...si (PUUMM(Sonido de golpe en la cabeza con un abanico de papel)) .

Nereida (escondiendo el abanico tras su espalda) bueno, eso es todo, muy pronto empezara este torneo, así que esperamos su presencia...sayonara! nn


	2. Reuniendo a los invitados

_**Instituto Mahora, Cabaña de Evangeline.**_

Nos encontramos en el hogar de Evengeline A.K. Macdowell; hechicera, de las mas poderosas conocidas en el mundo de los humanos, además de ser una poderosa e inmortal shinzo (vampiro), ella es de los mas temidos monstruos en el infra mundo, incluso se le ha puesto un alto precio por su cabeza; ella….

Eva.- ACHUU!!!! –…emm, creo que se me olvido decirles que, debido a la maldición impuesta por el legendario maestro milenario, Nagi Springfield, su cuerpo no es nada mas que el de una niña de diez años, que además de eso alérgica al polen….mala suerte para ella….es primavera, época donde las flores están en pleno apogeo nñ¿

Eva.- Achuuuu!!!!!! (Constipada) hay demonios, odio este maldito cuerpo (snif) – dijo mientras cubría su nariz con las sabanas de su cama y pataleaba como una chiquilla malcriada – ¡maldifta sea¡¡maldifta sea!!!¡¡¡maldifta sea!!!...¿por que no me bebí la sangre de ese maldito enano?!!...¡¡si lo hubiera hecho ahora no solo estaría libre de la maldición, si no también no tendría que soportar estas estupidas alergias!!

Chachamaru.- maestra – se escucho en la puerta de la habitación, entonces una chica de cabellos verde claro apareció, llevaba un traje de "maid" francesa de color negro con medio mandil en la cintura color blanco, y una cofia del mismo color en la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules, poco expresivos, además de tener dos largos adornos metálicos en las orejas. Llevaba una charola con un vaso de agua y unas cuantas pastillas para la alergia – es hora de su medicina – dijo.

Eva.- si, si ya lo se – dijo con sorna en su voz mientras se recostaba en su costado con las sabanas cubriéndole arriba de la nariz, dándole la espalda a la robot, haciendo mas nasal el sonido de su voz y haciendo un gesto de evidente fastidio; fue entonces que la robot se percato de algo, algo que tampoco paso desapercibido por Evangeline, entonces se levanto de la cama, y miro hacia la ventana y frunció me ceño – Chachamaru – nombro a la susodicha, la cual asintió con la cabeza, luego la robot se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y la abrió, por unos minutos reconoció el terreno, como analizándolo, hasta que una silueta salio corriendo como desesperada al salir de los arbustos – ahí esta – entonces dio un salto por la ventana y abriendo el compartimiento de su espalda, sacando el propulsor en esta para emprender la persecución sobre la silueta.

¿?.- AHHH¡¡Por eso le dije que no quería ser yo el mensajero…por que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya!! - grito desesperado el personaje mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, obvio, estaba tan metido en sus cosas que no noto que una figura voladora estaba encima de el, y que no noto hasta que esta se dejo caer enfrente de el levantando mucho humo.

¿?.- WAAHHHH!!!! – grito por la sorpresa, al mismo momento que se dejo caer de un sentón en el suelo, y en este ultimo empezó e retroceder intentando escapar de Chachamaru, se volteo y en "cuatro patas" intento salir huyendo a gatas, pero tan asustado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la chica robot lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa, con las manos y pies despegadas del suelo, y que solo agitaba en el aire, entonces Chachamaru also el vuelo de vuelta a la cabaña mientras el extraño invasor empezó a gritar y patalear intentando liberarse del agarre de y diciendo "no quiero que me chupe la sangre" "suéltame que me va a dejar seco", pero de nada sirvieron sus suplicas ya que Chachamaru aterrizo enfrente de Evangeline, el extraño simplemente intento huir aun moviendo los pies en el aire.

¿?.- ¡¡¡porfavorno misangrenolevaasaberbien!!! – Dijo el intruso orando por su vida, pero estaba tan nervioso que no media con exactitud sus palabras - ¡¡¡meacabandedetectarazúcarenlasangreademástomoyfumomucho!!! - fue entonces que Evangeline se desespero y grito - ¡¡ya cállate que no te voy a hacer nada!! o.ö - esto calmo al intruso que abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y parpadeo un par de veces.

¿?.- ¿no? o.o – Evangeline suspiro fastidiada por la cobardía de este tipo, entonces ella coloco su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en su boca y mientras abría la boca, jalo la piel de su mejilla para un lado mostrando su perfecta dentadura – lo vez, aunque quisiera, me es imposible en estos momentos alimentarme de tu sangre – el intruso comprobó que esto era cierto, debido a que los poderosos caninos que se supone debería tener como vampiro que era no estaban, y en su lugar estaban los caninos de cualquier persona normal.

Eva.- además – soltó su mejilla – no me rebajaría a tomar la sangre de una sanguijuela como tu.

¿?.- uff…que alivio, por un momento pen….¡¡oiga!! – o.ó

Eva.- y a todo esto – dijo con un sonido nasal aun muy evidente, y resoplando mucho con la nariz - ¿Quién eres tu…y como diablos supiste lo que era yo? – pregunto al dar la vuelta y encarar al intruso, este trago saliva al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la shinzo.

¿?.- este, yo… - la shinzo le dio la espalda, y ante la negativa del intruso, tomo una piedra de las tantas que había en el piso, una especial que se veía bastante dura, y empezó a jugar con ella – ¿sabes?...aunque no tengo mis poderes, tengo otras formas de torturarte….¿verdad….Chachamaru? – entonces ella lanza la piedra en dirección de los dos; el intruso pensó que la piedra iba dirigida a el, así que se cubrió con la manos el rostro, pero en vez de eso, Chachamaru atrapo la piedra con su mano libre, y de un pequeño esfuerzo la hizo añicos, prácticamente polvo mientras contestaba a la shinzo con un "si maestra" y agitaba la mano para sacudirse los restos de la piedra

¿?.- O .O¿ - esto obviamente asusto al intruso, que inmediatamente empezó a hurgar por sus ropas buscando con desesperación algo – estas están locas, y si no me largo no se que sean capaz de hacerme – entonces encontró lo que buscaba, sacándolo de la ropa y tirando algunas cosa mas en el proceso - ¡¡lo encontré!! – entonces el extraños objeto comenzó a brillar, Eva cubrió sus ojos evitando el destello pero Chachamaru pudo ver como es que el intruso se desvanecía de entre sus dedos.

Eva.- se escapo - exclamo la shinzo, pero entonces bajo la vista y miro lo que el intruso habia dejado caer, uno era un sobre de una carta, y el otro era una pequeña piedra bastante brillante, Evangeline se arrodillo y tomo el sobre y la piedra - ¿Qué es maestra? – pregunto, pero Eva no contesto, ya que estaba concentrada abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta; cuando hubo terminado, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro y empezó a jugar con la pequeña piedra brillante – Chachamaru

Chachamaru.- si maestra

Eva.- ve y busca a el enano, dile que venga, que tengo que platicar algo importante con el y con Kagurazaka.

Chachamaru.- entendido

Eva entro a la cabaña, y le dio una ultima mirada a la carta – ¿con que si vieja bruja?….descuida, estaré ahí, te lo aseguro

**_Japón, azuchi momoyama jidai_**

_En un bosque de bambúes_.

Silencio, es lo único que se podía percibir en este lugar tan tranquilo, de vez en cuando interrumpido por el sonido de los bambúes golpeados por el viento fuertemente, moviéndoles y amenazándoles con partirlos por la mitad.

Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por gritos, sonidos metálicos chocar uno con otro, carne cortada por el acero, alaridos de muerte y además de eso sonidos de cuerpos cayendo sórdidamente al suelo, luego una silueta roja corriendo entre los tubulares palos verdes; con la mano derecha siempre en el mango de su kodachi en la espalada, y la otra levantada a la altura de su pecho, lista para poder bloquear cualquier ataque dirigido a ella.

¡¡Ahí esta!! – se escucho un grito ronco a un lado de ella, entonces se detuvo un instante, y volteo por todos lados, entonces un lluvia de flechas aparecieron enfrente de ella amenazándola atravesarla.

Taki.- ¡¡Demonios!! – entonces de un salto hacia atrás pudo esquivar unas de las flechas que se incrustaron en el suelo, y una vez la punta del pie toco el superficie del bosque logro esquivar las demás - ¿Qué acaso nunca se cansan? – pensó, entonces se levanto del suelo y alzo las manos a la altura de su pecho, empezando a hacer figuras con las manos, en el instante que había concentrado su energía, golpeo el piso con su mano derecha, en el mismo instante en que desapareció...

Ninja1.- ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo mientras se detenía donde hacia unos momentos se encontraba la kunoichi, junto con otros dos de sus compañeros.

Ninja2.- los arqueros la habían ubicado en este sitio… - dijo el segundo que mostraba igual desconcierto que su compañero.

Ninja3.- estén alerta, no por nada era de las mejores en el grupo y la consentida de Toki – dijo mientras ponía la mano en la empuñadura de su arma listo para cualquier movimiento de Taki, pero un alarido detrás de el lo hizo voltear, y que lo que fue, uno de sus compañeros cayendo al suelo, con una gran herida abierta en la espalda, y a Taki, con Rekkimaru desenfundada y con la hoja de esta cubierta de sangre.

Ninja2 – ¡¡maldita perra!! – en un segundo los ninjas se lanzaron contra Taki, esta no teniendo mas opción, empuño el mango de el Kodachi en su cintura, cuando los dos lanzaron su ataque con las armas desenfundadas, Taki de un tirón desenfundo a Mekkimaru, el cual emitió inmediatamente una poderosa energía negativa.

Los ninjas atacaron, Taki consiguió agacharse esquivándole filo de una de los kunais de sus ex –compañeros, y utilizo a Rekkimaru para bloquear el ataque del otro, cargando el peso su cuerpo hacia delante y sacando de balance al niña, logrando darle tiempo para preparase y recibir el siguiente utilizando a Mekkimaru esta vez, golpeando la punta del kunai, sacando de balance el arma, entonces los dos ninjas atacaron juntos, obligando a Taki retroceder dando un giro apoyándose en su manos, ellos la siguieron y lanzaron atacar; Taki golpeo el mango de uno de los kunai levantando su arma y dejando desprotegido a uno de sus atacantes, esto fue aprovechado por la kunoichi que abrió el estomago al ninja. El otro continuo lanzando el ataque, golpeando a Rekkimaru y Mekkimaru, pero el no tuvo oportunidad, ella se agacho y dando un medio giro en el suelo y golpeo las rodillas con la hoja de Rekkimaru, haciéndole dar un alarido al caer seco al piso, ya ahí Taki lo remato clavando a Mekkimaru en el pecho de el.

Taki.- lo siento, pero eran ustedes o yo – entonces desencajo a Mekkimaru del cuerpo sin vida del ninja, y le dio un giro a las dos armas sacudiéndole la sangre de las hojas, y enfundo las armas de nuevo, pero aun estaba alerta, tan alerta que volteo la cara al oír el sonido de pisadas detrás de ella - ¿Todavía hay mas? – entonces volvió a colocar su mano en la arma.

Intruso.- ¡¡Wahh espera, no quiero hacerte daño!! – dijo evidentemente asustado al ver la amenazante figura de la kunoichi.

Taki.- ¿y como se eso? Bien podrías ser un asesino enviado por Toki – dijo sin quitar la mano de la empuñadura del arma.

Intruso.- veme¿crees que tengo el físico para siquiera hacerte cosquillas? – dijo mostrando su cuerpo, Taki lo analizo de arriba para abajo al intruso, y le dio la razón; a pesar de ser alto, sus brazos y piernas eran como dos espaguetis, flacos y escuálidos, tanto, que parecía que con un solo golpe de ella podría partirle el hueso en dos, entonces se relajo un poco, pero siempre alerta de cualquier movimiento del intruso. – te creo…pero aun así te estaré vigilando.

El intruso suspiro aliviado al ver que logro bajar un poco la guardia de la Kunoichi – dime que quieres, y apresúrate antes de que los arqueros se den cuenta de que sus amigos fallaron – el intruso entonces busco algo en sus ropas, saco una carta y una tarjeta y se la entrego a la kunoichi, esta le miro y le dio una leída rápida, entonces dirigió su vista al intruso y le pregunto.

Taki.- ¿y si yo no acepto? - el intruso coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y le respondió.

Intruso.- bueno, esa es decisión tuya, pero si yo fuera tu, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta – dijo el intruso en un intento de convencer a la kunoichi, ella le dio otro vistazo a la carta, y luego a los cuerpos de los ninjas, y luego suspiro – esta bien…acepto.

Intruso.- que bien nn.

Taki.- pero…. ¿como voy a llegar a ese lugar?

Intruso.- bueno… - entonces señalo al norte – a unos tres o cuatro kilómetros de aquí hay un puerto donde descargan pescadores y barcos con mercancía, mañana arribara un barco al medio día, lo único que tienes que hacer es mostrar esto – entonces señalo la tarjeta – y el capitán te llevara al lugar indicado.

Taki.- de acuerdo – dijo la kunoichi como no dándole importancia a lo declarado por el intruso, pero entonces se percato de algo, y miro hacia un lado, entonces miro al intruso y le dijo.- muevete – dijo de repente confundiendo al intruso, quien parpadeo un par de veces.

Intruso.- ¿mande?

Taki.- ¡¡que te muevas si no quieres terminar como alfiletero!! – entonces dio un salto alejándose del lugar dejando al Intruso aun mas confundido, confusión que se disipo al ver caer enfrente de el una flecha, haciéndole emblanquecer del susto, y voltear y mirar como una lluvia de flechas se dirigía hacia el.

Intruso.-WAHHH!!!! – entonces pego la carrera, con las flechas cayendo detrás de el mientras gritaba – ¡¡¡este no es mi día!!! – y se puso peor cuando de pronto se resbalo y cayo al piso, a merced de las flechas, el grito asustado, cubrió su rostro con los brazos preparado para lo que viniera, pero su suerte no fue tan mala después de todo, ya que las flechas cayeron a unos centímetros de su cabeza, salvándose por los "pelos", entonces dio una mirada de entre sus brazos, y al darse cuenta de la situación retiro los brazos de su rostro, y dio un suspiro de alivio – fiu…por un momento pensé que... - pero se quedo en silencio y una vez mas se puso blanco al ver algo, y ese algo era un flecha, pero, se preguntaran ¿que tiene de malo una flecha?, pues nada, siempre y cuando no la tengas incrustada en la tela del pantalón, en la entrepierna, a unos milímetros amenazantes a… (ejem)… la "masculinidad" de uno. Estaba tan asustado que se desmayo

Intruso.- . - en ese momento la piedra que tenia entre sus ropas empezó a brillar, y el desapareció en un haz de luz como lo había hecho anteriormente.

_**Escuela preparatoria Furinkan.**_

Akane..- ¡¡venga para acá viejo hentai y devuelva esa prendas!! - dijo la chica de cabellos azules, con escoba en la mano, seguida por un grupo de sus compañeras de clase con otros utensilios.

Happosai.- jijijiji, eso nunca, y ahora menos que tengo el tesoro de mi preciada Akane - dijo el anciano al mostrar con orgullo una pantaleta de color azul claro, que al parecer pertenecía a la chica karateka, y a sus espaldas llevaba a un mas de estas pantaletas y otras prendas de las estudiantes de Furinkan, de diferentes colores tipos y tamaños – esta será la pieza favorita de toda mi colección – entonces el anciano dio un salto y dando un giro – ¡¡Happo daikarin!! – lanzo un bomba al piso creando una cortina de humo, que pudo cubrir su huida mientras las chicas de Furinkan quedaban atrapadas por el humo.

Akane.- (cof cof) ese viejo, pero no (cof) …no se nos va escapar.

Mientras en otro lugar, nuestro estimado Intruso (ya recuperado de la "sorpresa" de la flecha), estaba caminando por la escuela Furinkan, leyendo una lista – veamos – entonces saco un lápiz de su bolsillo y empezó a tachar unos nombres de la lista - mi siguiente objetivo es encontrar a uno de estos dos alumnos de la escuela – entonces guardo la lista y saco uno de los sobres y una tarjeta, y suspiro – todo los problemas que me esta causando esta cosa, tendré que reclamar un mejor salario después de esto – fue entonces que escucho unos gritos en la esquina del edificio donde se encontraba - ¿ahora que? – Dijo con un tono de fastidio – entonces asomo su cara al lado del edificio.

Intruso.- ¿que pasa? – entonces una pequeña figura se abalanzó sobre el, chocando uno contra el otro, cayendo al piso y desparramando una gran cantidad de ropa interior de señoritas por todo el piso.

Intruso.- hayhayhay ¡¿Por qué no se fija por donde de va viejo torpe?! - dijo mientras se agarra la cabeza donde el viejo había estrellado, mientras el viejo hacia lo mismo.

Happosai.- ¿mira quien lo dice? – Entonces se dio cuenta de que su colección estaba desparramada por todo el lugar - ¡¡NOO, mis preciados tesoros!! – entonces mas rápido que perezoso empezó a recoger las prendas del suelo mientras le reclamaba al Intruso – mira lo que hiciste muchacho, mis hermosas prendas están todas en el suelo – entonces el intruso dio una mirada a las prendas en el suelo, y levanto una que tenia debajo de su mano derecha – o.ó ¿pero que clase de pervertido es este viejo?

Entonces el Intruso y Happosai escucharon un grito y unos cuchicheos acercándose a donde ellos estaban - ¡¡ahí esta!! – Entonces Happosai miro a un lado y luego dijo - oh oh - entonces dio un salto y le dio en sus manos al Intruso algunas de sus prendas – nos vemos luego muchacho - entonces dio un salto para desaparecer entre los árboles, dejando desconcertado al Intruso - que viejo tan extraño.

Akane.- con que si – se escucho la voz de la karateka detrás de nuestro amigo, en tal tono que hizo estremecer al Intruso, quien se dio la vuelta y miro las caras de pocos amigos que tenían todas las chicas, armadas con escobas, bats de béisbol, rastrillos de jardinería etc… - debes ser un cómplice del viejo hentai de Happosai

Intruso.- ¿Qué? – Entonces miro las prendas que estaban en su mano y las pocas que colgaban de su cabeza y en sus hombros, - ¡¡no espera esto no es lo que parece!! – dijo asustado para defenderse.

Chica.- y si no es lo que parece… ¿entonces que haces aquí y con esas prendas en tus manos?

Intruso.- bueno, yo…. – entonces el pánico lo invadió y intento salir corriendo, pero un bat volador lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al piso aturdido, entonces las mujeres de Furinkan se acercaron a el - ¡¡acábenlo chicas!! – empezó la paliza sobre el pobre Intruso.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del edificio principal de la escuela, un pequeño y calvo anciano fumaba de su pipa mientras leía la carta que le había arrebatado a nuestro amigo.

Happosai.- vaya, vaya – dijo mientras expulsaba el humo de la pipa de su boca – que interesante.

Y así, nuestro amigo el intruso continuo con su labor de entregar las cartas a diferentes personajes de anime, y en todas tuvo un percance:

En el Sengoku estuvo apunto de ser devorado por los samyosho de Naraku, aparte de que se callo de un árbol cuando se rompió la rama; en Tokio fue asaltado por un grupo de vándalos, y casi quemado por las flamas púrpuras del legendario Iori Yagami, en la era Meiji fue arrestado por una trastada de Sanosuke de "yo invito y tu pagas", y tuvo que lavar todos los pisos del local; en Hinata sou, fue bombardeado por los artefactos de Kaolla Su, casi cortado por la mitad por la espada de Motoko, y mandado a volar por el famoso "Naru Punch" de Naru; en el castillo Aesland mas de una vez casi pierde su alma en manos de los demonios sirvientes de Morrigan, y para terminar, en Tomoeda fue mordido por un perro, ensuciado por una paloma, electrocutado por un cable de luz pelado, además de que se quedo sin dinero para el autobús, pero al final pudo entregar todas las cartas que tenia.

_**En alguna isla perdida en el mar.**_

Una figura femenina veía desde la ventana de un edificio de corte antiguo, ella disfrutaba de una copa de buen sake, el viento golpeaba su cuerpo levantando su cabello. Ella portaba un provocativo vestido de color rojo carmesí de mangas bastante abiertas, delineado con figuras en color negro, además de llevar unas largas botas negras de tacón, y un collar que adornaba su cuello tan blanco como la nieve, y del cual colgaba la figura de una luna en cuarto menguante.

¿?.- ya se tardo… ¿no crees? – dijo la alta figura de un hombre, que era cubrido de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica blanca, dejando ver poco de el, ya que una capucha cubría su cara.

¿?.- nah, tranquilo, a pesar de ser tan joven es muy eficiente, ya lo veras – dijo la mujer de cabello largo al pasar de largo al hombre que la siguió por la mirada – te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana por la mañana tendremos a nuestros invitados.

¿?.- bien, si tu lo dices – entonces una luz apareció enfrente de ellos, y la figura de nuestro amigo el Intruso se hizo presente; el pobre estaba muy maltrecho, con un ojo morado, con la cara hinchada por los piquetes de un insecto, el cabello alborotado y parado señal de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica, con moretones por donde quiera, además de tener la ropa quemada, rota y mojada.

¿?.- ah Watanuki veo que ya llegaste nn. me alegro que regresaras vivo

Watanuki.- vaya, mínimo parece que te preocupa mi bienestar Yuuko-san – dijo un poco sorprendido.

Yuuko.- claro que me preocupa – dijo al acercarse al hombre de la túnica blanca, ella estiro la mano con la palma abierta como pidiéndole algo – si no lo hubieras hecho hubiera perdido mi apuesta con Albireo – al oír esto Watanuki se fue de espaldas, mientras que el amigo del maestro milenario le daba un fajo de billetes a la mujer, y ella se lo guardaba en "un lugar seguro" (ya saben a cual me refiero)

Albireo.- ¿y por fin pudiste entregar todas las invitaciones Watanuki san? – dijo al acercarse al delgado joven.

Watanuki.- si…… – dijo al sentarse en el suelo y decir – me costo sangre, sudor y lagrimas (sobretodo sangre), pero todos los invitados saben de nuestro "evento"

Yuuko.- hiciste un buen trabajo Watanuki, ahora solo nos hace falta esperar – dijo al dar una fumada a su pipa y expulsaba el humo al aire.

Watanuki.- ¿esperar? Pero si algunos de ellos estaban a cientos de kilómetros de aquí… ¿Cuánto podrían tardar? – pregunto un poco ofuscado al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de quedarse meses en ese lugar desierto.

Yuuko.- tranquilo, te apuesto lo que quieras que a partir de mañana temprano empezaran a llegar nuestros invitados – dijo tranquila al darle otra fumada a su pipa.

Watanuki.- pero…. – iba a objetar, pero Albireo lo interrumpió.

Albireo.- tranquilo Watanuki san, si ella dice que vendrán, ellos la harán nn – dijo muy seguro de las palabras de Yuuko.

Watanuki.- si usted lo dice – dijo no muy convencido.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Un gran coliseo construido en un lago que terminaba desembocado en el mar. Una estructura pendiente de piedra y cemento, de 48 metros de alto, y 188 de largo por 156 m. ancho con capacidad para 50.000 espectadores que podían acceder o salir de a menos de tres minutos gracias a una compleja red de pasadizos y salidas. La numeración consecutiva sobre los arcos de entrada se correspondía con la numeración de los asientos. Desde el exterior presenta cuatro pisos de arcadas en los que se puede apreciar la superposición de órdenes, en columnas de tres cuartos con función meramente decorativa: abajo el toscano, en el medio el jónico y arriba el corintio. El muro exterior se apoya en 80 pilares macizos, que a su vez se conectan con los interiores por medio de bóvedas de hormigón, se podría decir que era una replica del coliseo Romano, como retroceder en el tiempo y regresar a la gloria de de los grandes imperios, mas sin embargo.

La arena de combate no existía en el centro de la construcción, sino mas bien una plataforma (muy similar a la del Tenkaichi budokai) construida con bloques de piedra blanca, con una altura de unos doce metros de altura, y una longitud de 30 x 30 metros.

A un costado, un sendero de piedra que conducía a la plataforma y terminaba en una pequeña escalinata. En el fondo del pozo vació se podía ver unos compartimientos debajo de las gradas, y en el fondo otros compartimientos, como unas "coladeras", al parecer los de debajo de las gradas servían para llenar el lugar de agua del lago, y las de abajo para despejarla.

Negi- Wao!!! – Grito el pequeño sensei mientras caminaba por el sendero que dirigía a la plataforma – es un lugar extraordinario.

Kamo.- mira aniki – dijo el armiño al señalar la plataforma enfrente de ellos.

Kotaro.- ¡¡mira Negi!! - le dijo mientras corría en dirección a la plataforma, cuando el pequeño sensei, mientras detrás de ellos Evangeline, con Chachazero y Chachamaru caminando detrás de ella, Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna (esta ultima con Yunagi siempre en su espalda).

Konoka.- vaya, Negi kun y Kotaro kun se ven muy felices.

Asuna.- si, a pesar de todo no son mas que unos mocosos – comento como con un tono de fastidio, como el de una hermana mayor refiriéndose a su hermano pequeño.

Setsuna.- nñ¿ bueno, en cierto punto tiene razón – entonces giro la vista en su entorno, viendo con curiosidad y asombro, claramente maravillada por el esplendor de la construcción – no es normal ver en estos tiempos un lugar como este.

Negi.- si, es el sueño de todo coleccionista de antigüedades….¿me pregunto que artefactos antiguos podemos encontrar aquí?

Kotaro.- neh, pues yo no le veo en realidad - dijo al poner sus manos en su nuca, el llevaba su gorro de tela en la cabeza.

Eva.- keh – exclamo la shinzo con un tono de de sobervia.- ustedes los humanos se sorprenden de cualquier cosa – entonces también le dio un vistazo al lugar – para alguien de mi edad es común ver construcciones como esta.

Asuna.- si, creo que el estar vieja tiene su ventaja después de todo – comento, esto no le gusto a Eva, que se hizo evidente un sobresalto de una venita en su frente – ¿y que quisiste decir con eso exactamente Kagurazaka?

Asuna.- no….nada - dijo desentendidamente mientras se seguía de largo, mientras Konoka y Setsuna reian nerviosamente; Eva iba a reclamar cuando se vieron interrumpidos por unos cuchicheos y gritos.

Kagome.- ¡¡que bonito lugar!! – dio en un fuerte suspiro la miko, que al igual que Negi, se sintió maravillada por el lugar, mientras que sus compañeros no lo parecían tanto.

Inuyasha.- keh¿que tiene de especial este lugar para que te emociones tanto? – dijo el hanyou con su típico tono de despreocupación por las cosas, todo esto mientras Sango y Miroku caminaban detrás de ella, Y Shippou descansaba en el hombro de Miroku y Kirara en el de la Taijiya.

Kagome.- pero que tonto eres Inuyasha – entonces abrio los brazos y dio un giro – el estar parados aquí, es como si fuéramos parte de la historia…. ¡¡ah si mis compañeros me pudieran ver!!

Sango.- Kagome esta muy contenta de estar aquí – le comento al monje, el cual asintió con la cabeza y comento.

Miroku.- Este lugar debe ser muy famoso en el lugar donde ella viene, y no es para menos – dio un vistazo – también me dejo impresionado.

Sango.- tiene razón houshi sama – dijo dándole la razón a Miroku.

Shippou.- pero como siempre, al torpe de Inuyasha, no le da importancia a nada – dijo el pequeño kitsune, mientras el monje y la taijiya seguían reconociendo el lugar, pero Miroku detuvo su mirada al frente y miro algo mucho mas interesante para el.- pero que ven mis puros y castos ojos

Sango dejo de mirar a su alrededor y volteo la vista a donde Miroku estaba – Houshi sama¿usted cree que…? – Pero se dio cuenta de que Miroku ya no estaba junto a ella, dejando a Shippou en el suelo - ¿Qué, a donde se fue? – pregunto, a lo que el kitsune contesto

Shippou.- pues… - entonces señalo, y Sango dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba Shippou, cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, ya se imaginaran que paso.

Miroku.- dígame hermosa señorita, le gustaría tener un hermoso bebe conmigo – dijo el houshi tomando las manos de Konoka entre las suyas, pero esta no parecia muy afectada, solo sonreía tontamente, como no comprendiendo el por que de la propuesta, pero las que si parecieron afectadas fueron Asuna y Setsuna (esta ultima aun mas)

Setsuna.- ¿pero como se atreve a pedirle eso, usted…? – pero antes de que terminara, Miroku ya había dejado a Konoka, y tomo las manos de Setsuna obligándola a tirar a Yunagi en el suelo – no te pongas celosa¿no te gustaría tener tu también un hijo mío?

Setsuna.- o///ó ¿pe...Pero que?

Asuna.- o.ó oiga ¿que se esta creyendo?, solo tenemos quince años – pregunto ya bastante furiosa por los atrevimientos de Miroku.

Miroku.- vamos no hay por que enojarse, si quieres tu también puedes tener un hijo mio, hay suficiente Miroku para todas – eso colmo el plato, Asuna estaba preparada para golpear a Miroku, pero alguien se le adelanto, y fue el filo de un gran boomerang que golpeo al monje en plena cabeza.

Sango.- y si no se calla, no quedara suficiente Miroku para nadie – entonces lo agarro de la cola de caballo y lo arrastro junto con ella.

Kagome.- disculpen a mi amigo, en realidad no es malo, solo que tiene unas mañas muy feas - dijo la miko mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto nerviosa, Asuna cruzo los brazos en su pecho y dijo.

Asuna.- bastante feas, diría yo…

Konoka.- pues yo pienso que es lindo.

Setsuna.- ojousama. O.ó

Eva.- bueno, y a todo esto¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Kagome.- ah pero que tonta – dijo al fingir darse un coscorrón y morderse la lengua – mi nombre es Kagome, y el es Inuyasha - dijo al señalar al inu hanyou, que tenia las manos escondidas en el haori, con el seño fruncido mientras dirigía su mirada al grupo; algo no le agradaba de estas personas, sobretodo de tres de ellos en especial; la mirada dorada del inu hanyou dio un rápido escaneo en Setsuna, Kotaro y Evangeline, su aroma le provocaba un sentimiento de desconfianza, sobre todo Evangeline.

Entonces Kotaro noto la mirada que les estaba dando, y resoplo un poco molesto.- ¿Qué tanto nos vez¿Tenemos algo pintado en la cara o que? – Inuyasha se molesto por el comentario de Kotaro, pero solo se limito a fruncir el ceño ofendido.

Inuyasha.- ¡¿Qué te importa mocoso?!

Kagome.- ¡¡Inuyasha, no seas grosero!! – dijo en tono de reprimenda al hanyou, quien volteo la mirada y dijo "¡bah!", Kagome solo suspiro molesta por la actitud de Inuyasha – discúlpenlo, el es así de grosero, pero es un buen muchacho después de todo.

Negi.- creame Kagome san, yo se lo que es lidiar con personas como el – entonces el pequeño sensei volteo la mirada a Evangeline, y le dio un sonrisa, esta desvió la mirada a un lado y no dijo nada.

Kagome.- Bueno…ellos son Sango chan, y ya conocen a Miroku sama nñ – dijo al señalar a sus amigos que estaban atrás.

Sango.- mucho gusto – la taijiya hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, mientras que el moje solo pudo levantar la mano y agitarla ya que aun se encontraba aturdido y adolorido por el golpe de Hiraikotsu en la cabeza.

Shippou salto al hombro de Kagome.- no te olvides de mi – reclamo el pequeño kitsune

Kagome.- claro no me olvide de ti nn.

Konoka.- ¡¡pero que bonito!! – dijo al arrebatarlo del hombro de Kagome y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos – mira Secchan ¿no te parece lindo? nn

Setsuna.- emm…si, hasta cierto punto – dijo un tanto insegura, después de todo era una taijiya como Sango, y hasta ahora no había visto a alguno como Shippou.

Konoka.- ¿y como se llama? – pregunto.

Kagome.- el es Shippou chan nn

Konoka.- ¡¡wahh¡¡Que bonito nombre!! – dijo al abrazar muy efusivamente a Shippou, como si este fuera un muñeco de peluche, sacándole el aire al pobre kitsune.

Eva.- los humanos son unos tontos – dijo algo fastidiada por la actitud de Konoka, Chachamaru que estaba a su lado no comento nada, pero en un momento sintió algo pasando por sus piernas, ella bajo la vista y miro una pequeña neko mata acariciando su cuerpo en sus piernas; una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro frío de la robot, entonces se agacho y tomo a la gatita en sus manos para recogerla.

Sango.- vaya, veo que le caíste bien - comento la taijiya al acercarse a Chachamaru, haciéndola voltear a Sango y luego volver a poner a la mirada en la neko - mata.

Chachamaru.- ¿Kirara? – la gatita respondió a su nombre con un maullido y moviendo la cola, para terminar lamiendo la nariz de Chachamaru, sacándole una sonrisa.

Kagome.- bueno, ya nos presentamos, ahora les toca a ustedes nn

Negi.- bueno, Mi nombre es Negi Springfield, y vengo de Inglaterra, mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia – y este armiño es Kamo kun

Kamo.- hola - saludo el armiño levantando su pata.

Negi.- el es Kotaro Inugami – dijo señalando al chico de cabello negro, pero este no hizo nada, parecia muy interesado en algo, o mas bien a alguien.

Asuna.- Asuna Kagurazaka, mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia imitando a Negi

Konoka.- hola ¿que tal? – saludo al igual con una reverencia – yo soy Konoka Konoe, y ella es Secchan

Setsuna.- Mucho gusto, Setsuna Sakurasaki

Negi - y ellas son Evangeline san, Chachamaru san y Chachazero – la primera solo permaneció con los brazos cruzados, con una gesticulación muy de Inuyasha, la segunda hizo una reverencia saludando, y la tercera levanto su manita y dijo "hola".

Asuna.- disculpen mi intromisión¿pero podría preguntar que hacen aquí? – pregunto curiosa, intentando despejar sus dudas.

Kagome.- bueno – busco entre sus ropas, y saco una pequeña tarjeta – hace unos días un muchacho nos dejo esta tarjeta con una invitación, citándonos en este lugar a mis amigos y a mí.

Asuna miro confundida la tarjeta - ¿me permites verla? – la miko asintio, le entrego la carta, y esta la tomo, luego le dio una mirada – pero si es idéntica – pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de ellos.

Watanuki.- bienvenidos - todos voltearon, y vieron al mismo joven que días atrás (desde su perspectiva) les había dado las invitaciones – me alegra ver que después de todo aceptaron la propuesta de mi jefa, eran los únicos que faltaban.

Sango.- ¿faltábamos¿Para que?

Watanuki.- pues….para nuestra fiesta – dijo algo inseguro de no saber que decir.

Setsuna.- ¿fiesta? – Pregunto confundida - ¿viajamos tanto solo para venir a una fiesta?

Watanuki.- emmm….b-bueno, no exactamente – dijo algo inseguro, esto irrito al inu hanyou.

Inuyasha.- ¡¡nos vas a decir de una maldita vez que demonios hacemos aquí o si no!! - dijo levantando el puño de manera amenazante enfrente de Watanuki.

Watanuki.- ¡¡este bien, esta bien…. solo síganme!! – dijo evidentemente asustado, entonces se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, seguidos por nuestros amigos, que a ciencia cierta no sabían a donde iban.

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

_**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO….**_

Yuuko y Albireo comunican a sus invitados la razón de por de los convocaron a ese lugar tan extraño, y también les hacen una oferta que no pueden rechazar a sus invitados.

Y empieza el torneo, con nuestro primer combate donde participara el hanyou favorito de todos….


	3. Inu Hanyou vs Inu youkai 1

Yuuko..- adelante – dijo la mujer de largo cabello negro, mientras se arreglaba este en un molote alto, entonces un hombre entra en la habitación; era delgado, alto, de cabello negro, largo hasta un poco mas haya de la nuca, pero con un largo mechón de cabello enredado en una pequeña cola de caballo cayendo por el hombro izquierdo; llevaba puesto un suéter delgado sencillo de cuello alto negro, de igual manera tiene un pantalón y unos zapatos de mismo color, lo único que desentona es un pequeño rosario dorado con una cruz que le colgaba en el cuello….

Yuuko.- mmmh, te vez muy guapo sin esa capa que siempre traes Al-kun – dijo la mujer al levantarse de enfrente del espejo, ella llevaba un traje al estilo japonés, un kimono de color negro, con mariposas bordadas en color carmesí, pero dejándolo descubierto de los hombros y el inicio de los senos, con un obi del mismo color carmesí. Su cabello estaba arreglado en un molote que dejaba caer una cascada de cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y atravesado por unas agujas; para terminar el cuadro, una gargantilla de color negro con un colgante en forma de luna en cuarto menguante adornaba su delgado y blanco cuello, además de unos aretes de la misma forma.

Albireo.- lo mismo digo, te vez muy hermosa Yuuko-san nn – dijo con una amplia y sincera sonrisa en el rostro; entonces la mujer se acerco lentamente al hombre, y con un suave movimiento acaricio la barbilla con la punta de sus delgados dedos, y dijo en tono bajo muy sugestivo - eres muy galante – dijo y entonces con suavidad re-pego su cuerpo con el del hombre, mientras sus manos acariciaban sensualmente su pecho y su mejilla izquierda le decía con el mismo tono sensual que antes - ¿sabes?...siempre me he preguntado – entonces acerco su rostro, con sus labios a unos centímetros de los de el, quien tenia una tierna sonrisa.

Albireo.- ¿si? – pregunto curioso, a lo cual la mujer por fin dijo.

Yuuko.- ¿alguna vez…haz utilizado el poder de tu carta… no se…para conocer los sentimientos y pensamientos de…alguna chica que te interesara? – pregunto la bruja de las dimensiones mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en el pecho de el. El pareció por un momento sorprendido, pero dijo dibujando una vez más su amistosa sonrisa.

Albireo.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Yuuko.- no lo se….solo es simple curiosidad – dijo ella sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos del mago, quien en unos instantes se encontraba meditando la pregunta…

Albireo.- mmmh… - lo pensó unos momentos - pues… eso mi querida Yuuko…es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O nn – dijo el dándole una amigable sonrisa la pelinegra, la cual suspiro un poco decepcionada por la respuesta del mago, y entonces le dijo – sabes que cuando sonries de esa manera tonta, eres odioso – dijo la mujer con las mejillas infladas haciendo un puchero adorable.

Albireo.- jajaja…que te perece si vamos nuestra "fiesta de bienvenida" para con nuestros invitados – dijo el hombre, haciendo que Yuuko suspirara un poco derrotada – esta bien…vamos – entonces ella tomo del brazo a Albireo – pero ni creas que me rindo, he de sacarte la verdad antes de que todo esto termine – Albireo solo le dio una dulce sonrisa y le dijo – entonces te deseo suerte Yuuko-san – y así ambos salieron de la habitación.

Mientras..

Watanuki.- ya llegamos – dijo el delgado muchacho.

Asuna.- ¡¡¡Waaaaa¡¡Que bonito jardín!! – exclamo la pelinaranja al ver emocionada al ver el bonito jardín, en el medio de este tenia una fuente de mármol blanco, con la estatua de una mujer con un cántaro de agua. El jardín tenía arbustos en forma rectangular, cuatro rodeando la fuente principal, y cuatro en las esquinas de los muros de la barda que rodeaba el jardín en forma de "L"; todos estaban adornados con unas blancas flores, parecían como si hubieran sido recién plantadas, además se veía que el que se encargaba de cuidarlas era muy meticuloso en su cuidado, ya que cada arbusto tenia una cerca de tablones blancos.

La barda es de tabique, con algunas plantas, al igual que en los arbustos, en estos crecían unas cuantas flores del mismo color blanco que las del jardín. Al fondeo, un portón de gran tamaño color caoba con pequeños diseños en dorado se divisaba al fondo del sendero donde se encontraba la fuente. Arriba de las bardas se veía como se alzaba el coliseo desde donde ellos se encontraban.

Negi.- todo este lugar es extraño – dijo el pequeño sensei - ¿Cómo es posible que este lugar exista?

Kagome.- ¿emm, por que lo dices Negi kun?

Negi.- bueno…una de mis aficiones es la cartografía, y nunca en mi vida había visto en ningún mapa esta isla – se coloco la mano en la barbilla mientras reflexionaba acerca de sus dudas.

Setsuna.- tal vez se deba que es una isla muy pequeña Negi sensei – comento la chica de la coleta, pero Negi no pareció convencido con su afirmación – puede que tengas razón, pero entonces… ¿Por qué este lugar tiene estas construcciones tan complejas?

Kamo.- mi aniki tiene razón, para construir cosas como esa – dijo señalando el coliseo que se divisaba arriba de ellos – se necesita de una gran mano de obra y de planeación, por ende los que la construyeron debían de tener conocimiento de esta isla – dijo el armiño mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una fumada.

Asuna – ya te dije que no fumes cerca de Negi – le arrebato el cigarro y lo tiro al piso mientras lo pisaba.

Kamo.- eres muy cruel ane-san T.T

Tanto Miroku, como Sango y Shippou se habían quedado callados, a pesar de que entendían por donde iba la conversación de los muchachos enfrente de ellos, sintieron que podría ser una grosería meterse en la conversación ajena; ellos también creían que si en esa isla existían construcciones de tal magnitud, era extraño que en los mapas no se ubicara la existencia de esta zona….

La única que se atrevió a seguirles la platica fue Kagome – podría ser que en los mapas actuales los cartógrafos simplemente no colocaron esta isla - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, Negi la volteo a ver y luego dijo.

Negi.- eso podría ser también Kagome san, pero no lo creo, puesto que las construcciones están aquí, y además de eso, estas están en buen estado, eso significa que la mano del hombre aun esta presente en esta isla – dijo Negi dejando sorprendidos al grupo de Kagome por su amplio conocimiento, hasta que Konoka hablo colocando las manos en los hombros y le dijo – siempre tan inteligente Negi kun, además de lindo nn, por eso todas las chicas de Mahora te quieren tanto – Negi rasco la mejilla mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

Evangeline – jajajajaja……los humanos…había olvidado lo vanidosos que son…. – todos voltearon a ver a Eva, mientras aun les daba la espalda, se dirigían al portón -…creen que las maravillas del mundo son todas por su obra…. – dijo la Shinzo mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza….

Asuna.- ¿que quieres decir con eso Eva chan? – pregunto entre curiosa y molesta Asuna.

Eva.- que no han tomado la opción de que este lugar no fue creado por la mano del hombre – dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, esto causo un desconcierto en sus acompañantes; por fin el monje Miroku decidió hablar – discúlpeme…pero…¿Qué significa eso de que "no fue creado por la mano del hombre"? – dijo con un tono algo solemne, algo le decía que ella era todo, menos una niña inocente…

Eva volvió a girar un poco su rostro y le contesto – usted es un monje…creo que su entendimiento va mas haya de las leyes del hombre… debe de entender a lo que me refiero - entonces se giro y siguió su camino junto a sus creaciones, dejando aun mas desconcertados a los acompañantes.

De una vez que pasaron por la puerta, y siguieron por un pequeño pasillo, todo estaba muy tranquilo, a no ser por unas platicas de las chicas, Kagome ya había entablado un pequeña amistad con Asuna, Konoka y Negi, y Setsuna platicaba con Sango, después de todo ambas son taijiyas, y los hombres (y Eva) se mantenían cayados; Kotarou estaba frente a Asuna y las demás, con las manos detrás de la nuca y con un gesto aburrido, Miroku solo iba atrás de Setsuna y Sango, la razón de que el estaba callado es que estaba muy entretenido en "los encantos" de las cinco chicas enfrente de el (seis si contamos a Chachamaru, claro, el muy bruto no sabe que ella no es humana), y Shippou estaba en el hombro del monje viéndolo con cara de "que poca ma….". Kamo kun estaba viajando en el sombrero de Chachazero mientras ambos platicaban, Eva y Chachamaru caminaban detrás de Watanuki sin decir ninguna palabra, e Inuyasha estaba atrás del grupo, con el ceño fruncido, y con las manos guardadas en el haori…cosa que noto la miko, y aligerando un poco el paso se emparejo con Inuyasha.

Kagome.- ¿Inuyasha…que te pasa? – el hanyou frunció el ceño y dijo

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué no lo notas?

Kagome.- ¿notar? – Inuyasha giro los ojos al techo con fastidio y le dijo – no puede ser que seas tan tonta Kagome – dijo el hanyou, esto molesto a la miko – ¡oye no tienes que ser tan grosero!

Inuyasha bufo molesto y acelero el paso atropellando a las chicas y a Kotarou - ¡¡Inuyasha ven para acá que no he terminado contigo!! – dio un golpecito con el pie en el piso, y siguió igual de molesta a Inuyasha.

Unos minutos después, por fin habían llegado al final del pasillo, y se toparon con un salón con unas ventanas que le brindaban la luz de la mañana al lugar, con algunas mesas de madera y sillas, en ellas había diferentes personas, cada una platicando, algunos otros giraron la vista para ver a los recién llegados….

Watanuki.- bien, esperen aquí unos minutos, enseguida vuelvo – dicho esto siguió su camino hasta que desapareció en una puerta al frente de la habitación.

Miroku- este lugar es extraño – dijo mirando alrededor de ellos, diviso a muchas personas platicando, otras degustando de una bebida y otros simplemente callados, casi ninguno les prestaba atención – además de que hay personas muy extrañas…aunque…. – entonces su lindos y castos ojos se posaron en las hermosas chicas en el lugar – hay muy hermosas chicas en este lugar…me pregunto si a una le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo – pero el se cayo al sentir un fuerte escalofrío causado por un fuerte aura asesino a sus espaldas –eh…q-quiero decir que si alguna de ella…este…u-un …. – pero por lo nervioso que estaba no midió sus palabras y dijo "un regocijo" que viene siendo lo mismo, pero mas en el sentido "rico", que en el reproductivo (nn¿)

Lo único que se escucho fue una ruidosa bofetada… después de eso Sango siguió caminado con la barbilla en alto ofendida mientras murmuraba – "estupido monje pervertido" – y Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, y Negi, Kamo, Kotarou (incluso se podría decir que Evangeline se le noto una mueca de espanto), la seguían con la mirada con los ojos sumamente abiertos, y Kagome y Shippou seguían a Sango, ambos dando un suspiro y diciendo – "hay Miroku, volviste a meter la pata" – y por ultimo el monje que tenia una marca roja en la mejilla en forma de una mano.

Negi.-em-etto…

Kamo.- tiene un carácter peor que Asuna ane-san.

Asuna.- ¿Qué dijiste?!! – entonces agarro al armiño y empezó apretarle el cuello mientras le jalaba la cola.

Kamo.- vgen lo gue digo – decía Kamo mientras se ponía azul por la falta de aire…

Pero en eso, un fuerte grito mezcla entre ira y dolor - ¡¡¡haaaaay!!!...¿Qué maldita sea crees que estas haciendo mocoso?!! - se escucho detrás de los cansados viajeros, todos (incluyendo a los demás personajes en la habitación) giraron la vista hacia la puerta de entrada; el autor del grito era Inuyasha, y la razón de su grito…..un "niño" rubio esta subido sobre los hombros del Inu hanyou, mientras le jalaba las orejas de una manera muy poco…errrr…."delicada"

El chico vestía un conjunto naranja con azul (chamarra naranja con un cuello alto blanco, y con los hombros azules, y un pantalón corto color naranja), con una cinta de color azul a cual tenia una placa de metal en medio con una figura grabada (una espiral con un pequeño triangulo a la izquierda, formando la figura de una flecha inclinada); sus ojos eran azul claros y como dije antes su cabello era rubio con un peinado del tipo pelo – pincho, además para terminar el cuadro, el chico tenia seis marcas en las mejillas como bigotes de gato, tres en cada una.

¿? - Estas cosas no se despegan dattebayo - dijo el chico rubio antes de dar otro fuerte jalón a las orejas de Inuyasha, esta vez una más fuerte - ¡¡¡aghhhhhhhhh!!! – Esta vez Inuyasha se revolvió de dolor y con el intento de quitarse de encima al pegoste rubio - ¡¡bajate de mi maldito mocoso del demonio!!

Kagome.- ¡¡oye niño, niño déjalo en paz!!...¿Qué no vez que lo lastimas?!! – dijo la miko en un tono entre de reprimenda y de angustia al ver como maltrataban a Inuyasha, mientras sus compañeros les salía una gota en la cabeza (a excepción de Kotarou, que tenia las manos sobre el gorro de tela en su cabeza, y lo jalaba como intentando cubrírsela, además tenia una cara tan azul del susto que no podía con ella)

Eva.- ¿y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto fríamente, Kotarou solo negó con la cabeza y dijo un"nada" muy nervioso.

¿?.- ¡¡Naruto ya dejalo en paz, por mas que le jales las orejas no se van a desprender!! – dijo una niña pelirrosada de ojos verdes, ella portaba un vestido rojo sencillo de mangas cortas, además de unas mallas color negro que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos, y unas sandalias color azul; ella al igual que el rubio utilizaba una cinta azul en la cabeza, solo que en vez de traerla en la frente, la usaba en forma de diadema.

Naruto.- pero Sakura chan, tu fuiste la que preguntaste si sus orejas eran de verdad – dijo el chico rubio con una expresión zorruna en su rostro, la chica se sintió atrapada por la afirmación del muchacho.

Sakura.- emmm…bueno eso es por que…. – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, Inuyasha logro pescar a Naruto de la pierna, y….- ¡¡¡ZOCK!!!¡¡¡ZOCK!!!¡¡¡ZOCK!!! – Naruto cayó al suelo con tres grandes chichones en la cabeza, aturdido por la paliza que había recibido por parte del hanyou. .

Shippou.- ¡¡¡owwww!!! Son de los coscorrones con el dedo puntiagudo, es le va a doler por días – comento al recordar los incontables coscorrones por parte del hanyou de cabellos blancos.

Inuyasha.- ¡¡haber si eso te enseña a no estar jalándoles las orejas a las personas!! – dijo el hanyou ampliamente molesto, y con el puño levantando amenazando al Kitsune rubio; que fue ayudado por la pelirrosa a levantarse mientras le comentaba a regañadientes que no debió haber hecho eso.

Mientras tanto Kagome se acercaba a Inuyasha y le pregunto - ¿te duele mucho Inuyasha?- (pregunta tonta nñ¿) Y entonces toco con suavidad las orejas de Inuyasha, pero debido a lo duro que le habían jalado las orejas las tenia muy sensibles, y con el toque de ella sintió un horrible dolor.

Inuyasha.- ¡¡hay…tonta ten más cuidado!! – Grito el hanyou adolorido con la pequeña caricia de la miko, mientras el kitsune rubio estaba reaccionando por la paliza; llevo su mano a la cabeza y toqueteo los bultos en esta – owww…itai…. – se quejo el rubio por el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿?.- sinceramente Naruto, hay veces que haces cada tontería, que uno no sabe como defenderte – dijo un personaje detrás sentado atrás de los dos niños, un hombre vestido de mallas azules que le cubría en su totalidad su cuerpo, además de eso vestía un chaleco verde militar y unas sandalias como las de los dos chicos; y para terminar el cuadro tan estrafalario, una mascara que cubría su nariz y boca, y en la frente una cinta como la que los dos muchachos, solo que la tenia chueca, y esta cubría por completo su ojo izquierdo; el apoyaba su codo en la mesa mientras leía un libro pequeño, el cual en la portada decía "Incha Incha Paradaise".

Sakura.- Kakashi sensei tiene razón Naruto, por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de hacer tantas estupideces...

Naruto.- etto… - pero antes de que pudiera responder, una calida risa se escucho detrás de ellos, todos voltearon, y lo que miraron fue a….

Kotarou/Evangeline.- ¿TU?!! – gritaron al unísono cuando se dieron cuenta que el estaba a sus espaldas era nada mas y nada menos que el amigo del maestro milenario Albireo – tanto sin vernos Negi kun, Eva chan, Asuna san, y Kotarou Kun es un gusto verlos de nuevo – dijo con una amistosa sonrisa.

Negi.- Albireo san… ¿p-pero que hace aquí?

Asuna.- ¿Sanders san? – el escuchar eso Albireo da una pequeña risa y luego le dice a la pelinaranja – olvídate de ese nombre Asuna san, solo lo use para pasar desapercibido por el torneo de Mahora, mi nombre real es Albireo – dijo pasando entre el grupo hasta pasar a un lado de Kotarou, que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de pocos amigos, Albireo solo le dio una discreta mirada y luego sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del muchacho – se ve que te haz vuelto muy fuerte Kotarou kun, tal vez esta vez puedas derrotarme en un enfrentamiento mano a mano – las palabras de Albireo lograron sacar una sonrisa socarro por parte del muchacho y dijo de una manera altanera.

Kotarou.- te aseguro que es más que un "tal vez" niisan, es un "seguro" – entonces Albireo se acerco a los demás – es un gusto conocerlos - haciendo una reverencia propia de un caballero – mi nombre es Albireo, y seré uno de sus anfitriones en su estancia en esta isla – dijo de manera elegante, sacándole los colores a las chicas del grupo.

Kagome.- que guapo es – susurro interponiendo su mano en la boca para evitar que se escuchara.

Sango.- A-arigato A-Albireo san n///n "que guapo y además galante" dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa la taijiya

Sakura.- e…etto u///u – sin palabras, pero a diferencia de las féminas, los varones tenían una cara de odio y de desprecio hacia Albireo mientras le rezaban condenas de muerte (excepto Kakashi, que solo le dio vuelta a la pagina de su libro)

Inuyasha/Naruto/Miroku.- desgraciado o.ó - Shippou y Kirara solo se hicieron para atrás por el temor de que si se les acercaban, los podrían morder, al igual que los demás en el salón, que solo cuchicheaban y algunos se reían.

Eva.- ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí…no me digas que toda esta tontería tiene algo que ver con ese cabeza hueca de Nagi?!! – pregunto exasperada la shinzo por el espectáculo, Albireo solo le dio una sonrisa amigable y le dijo - no Eva chan, esta vez mi participación en esto no tiene nada que ver con Negi kun y su padre, simplemente le estoy haciendo un favor a una vieja amiga.

Miroku.- ¿y que tenemos que ver todos nosotros en esto? – pregunto aun molesto el monje

Yuuko.- eso creo que será mejor que se los conteste yo – dijo una sensual voz por detrás del Albireo, entonces todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la hermosa mujer en el frente de la habitación.

Yuuko.- mucho gusto – dijo con una amable sonrisa – algunos de ustedes no me conocen, así que déjenme presentarme, soy la dueña de una tienda de deseos que radica en Japón; me conocen de muchas formas, una de ellas y la mas común "la bruja de las dimensiones", pero no me gusta, yo no me considero una bruja, después de todo soy aun muy joven y hermosa, mejor llámenme Yuuko Ichihara nn – a todos les a salio una gota por la explicación de la pelinegra, a excepción de una calida risa en la mesa enfrente de la mujer.

¿?.- sigues siendo la misma alivianada y vanidosa de siempre Yuuko – aseguro un niño de unos trece años de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul opaco; su rostro a pesar de su juventud su rostro mostraba sabiduría y bastante madurez.

Yuuko.- lo mismo digo yo Clow, ni siquiera la muerte borra esa amistosa y odiosa sonrisa tuya – dijo la mujer al acercarse al muchacho, el muchacho volvió a sonreír y dijo.

Eriol.- Ya que estamos en eso de los nombres, yo también te voy a pedir que no me llames por el nombre de Clow, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa – dijo el muchacho.

Yuuko – de acuerdo Eri-kun n-n – contesto y se alejo de la mesa, mientras la chica de cabellos ocres que estaba sentada junto al mucha de lentes se le acerco cautelosamente y le pregunto en tono bajo.

Nota: se darán cuenta que en esta historia existirán dos Sakuras, a si que vamos hacer lo siguiente; cuando las dos no estén juntas en una escena, ni en una misma habitación, solo usare "Sakura" para identificarlas, pero en dado caso que tengan una escena juntas, o ambas estén en la misma habitación usare Sakura H. (Sakura Haruno), y Sakura K. (Sakura Kinomoto) respectivamente, sin embargo tratare que no se relacionen demasiado.

Sakura K.- Eriol kun… ¿tu conoces a esa mujer?

Eriol.- pues…en cierto modo se puede decir que la conocí Sakura.

Li.- ¿y tienes idea de por que demonios estamos aquí o por lo menos que es este lugar?

Eriol.- lamento decirte que no, pero estoy seguro que pronto nos lo dirá – dijo a voltear en dirección donde Yuuko estaba junto con el grupo de Negi e Inuyasha.

Evangeline.- Yuuko….tanto tiempo sin vernos vieja bruja – dijo la shinzo en tono altanero, Yuuko solo sonrió y le contesto el saludo.

Yuuko.- lo mismo digo Eva-obaachan, parece que los años no han ablandado para nada tu mal carácter – dijo acuclillándose a la altura de la shinzo, Eva retrocedió un poco al tener el rostro de Yuuko a unos centímetros del suyo con una mirada seria y muy fría, pero Eva no se intimido, y le respondió con una mirada por demás agresiva esperando algún tipo de insulto o algo por el estilo, pero lo que vino fue…una efusiva caricia en la cabeza y una amigable sonrisa (cosa que ella odia), además de un fuerte pellizco en las mejillas con ambas manos nñ¿ – cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de ponerte en un aparador, pareces una linda muñequita.

Eva.- ¡¡¡NO HAGAS ESO QUE NO SOY UNA MOCOSA!!! .

¿?.- ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – grito un hombre pelirrojo en una de las mesas de mas atrás mientras golpeaba esta con fuerza – ¿nos van a decir de una buena vez por todas por que demonios nos hicieron venir aquí o van a seguir con sus estupidos juegos?!!

¿?.- el tiene razón, nos han tenido como idiotas aquí desde que llevamos, y aun no sabemos que demonios pasa – apoyo una muchacha de pelo platino del otro lado, mientras los demás en la habitación les daban la razón también exigiendo un repuesta..

Yuuko se levanto mientras se volteaba en dirección a sus invitados – es cierto, creo que los hemos hecho esperar mas de la cuenta, y es justo que les diga el por que están aquí – entonces le volvió a dirigir una mirada al grupo recién llegado – lo mejor es que tomen asiento mientras les explico con exactitud el por que de su presencia aquí – entonces asintieron, y tomaron asiento, excepto el pobre Naruto, puesto que Inuyasha se había sentado en su lugar por que lo tenia mas a mano, Naruto se molesto por eso y le reclamo - ¡¡oye, ese es mi lugar orejas de perro!!

Inuyasha.- lo siento, pero yo llegue primero, además tómalo como pago por haber intentado "arrancarme" mis orejas – dijo el hanyou en tono molesto, Naruto bufo de coraje mientras remangaba la chamarra listo para sacar a Inuyasha de su lugar por las malas, claro Inuyasha se dio cuenta y encaro al niño rubio diciéndole – anda, inténtalo que no te tengo miedo "zotaco"

Naruto.- ¡¡ZOTACO!! – grito Naruto enfurecido, pero entonces su sensei hablo.

Kakashi.- tranquilízate Naruto…estas armando mucho alboroto por un simple asiento, solo busca otro lugar y asunto arreglado – dijo Kakashi mientras le daba otra vuelta a la hoja de su libro.

Naruto.- pero Kakashi sensei

Sakura H.- ¡ya basta, solo siéntate y deja que nos expliquen por que estamos aquí! – dijo en tono de reprimenda al rubio, que solo contesto con un suspiro de coraje, pero ante de irse le susurro a Inuyasha - esto no se queda así Inu baka – Inuyasha simplemente dio una sonrisa triunfal.

Naruto tuvo que pasar por toda la habitación, solo había un lugar desocupado, era en la mesa de enfrente, así que se acerco a esta, la misma mesa donde Sakura Kinomoto y sus amigos se sentaban – etto… ¿disculpa, podría sentarme aquí? – Pregunto el rubio a una chica de cabellos negros azulosos, ella volteo al escuchar la voz de Naruto y le dio una sonrisa muy amigable – claro, por mi no hay ningún problema¿verdad chicos? – le pregunto a sus amigos en la mesa.

Eriol.- claro, puedes sentarte – dijo el muchacho de lentes.

Li.- adelante.

Yue.-…….

Sakura K.- si, siéntate no te preocupes – dijo la chica de cabellos ocres con una sonrisa amigable, pero lo que le sorprendió a Naruto, fue que un pequeño muñeco de peluche (que por cierto estaba en la mesa mientras devoraba un panquecillo un poco mas pequeño que el mismo) hablo diciendo.

Kero.- siempre y cuando no se coma los bocadillos.

Sakura K. ¡¡Kero!! – fue entonces que el chico rubio se sentó junto a la niña de cabello negros – g-gracias – dijo un poco avergonzado a la vez que un leve rubor se subía a sus mejillas, debido a la linda niña junto a el – m-mi nombre es N-Naruto Uzumaki – la chica sonrió y le dijo.

Tomoyo.- mucho gusto Uzumaki san, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daodouji. – dijo dándole la mano a Naruto.

Mientras, Yuuko veía todo desde enfrente, y una vez que Naruto estaba sentado comenzó a hablar.- muy bien, antes que nada déjenme agradecerles por su presencia en este lugar – dijo mientras daba una mirada a lo largo del salón – y como lo he notado, tiene curiosidad del por que están aquí.

Iori.- eso es obvio, y lo mejor es que lo digas de una vez mujer por que demonios estamos aqui – dijo ya mas fastidiado el hombre que había reclamado antes una respuesta.

Yuuko.- tranquilo por favor, en eso estoy – entonces dio un suspiro y dijo – los hemos citado aquí, por que queremos hacerle una propuesta…

Sanosuke.- ¿que clase de propuesta puede ser para hacernos viajar tan lejos? – dijo interesado.

Yuuko.- eso es algo muy simple Sagara san; como lo dije antes, yo soy una poderosa hechicera con muchas habilidades, entre las cuales se encuentra la habilidad de cumplir deseos., los cuales vendo por un precio en mi tienda – dijo en un tono solemne y hasta cierto punto frío la mujer; algunos al escuchar esto cuchichearon entre ellos, hasta que uno dijo.

Ranma.- y que se supone que significa¿Qué nos trajiste aquí para que compráramos tus deseos? – dijo Ranma molesto por la actitud de Yuuko, pero ella simplemente rió secamente y le contesto a Ranma.- lamento decirte, que no creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda pagar alguno de mis deseos, estos son muy caros, pero estas un poco cerca de la verdad…lo que yo pretendo hacer es que se "ganen" el deseo.

Setsuna.- ¿ganarnos el deseo?... ¿y como podemos ganarnos el deseo?

Albireo, que estaba detrás de Yuuko callado hasta el momento, dijo.- cada uno de ustedes son poderosos guerreros, hábiles y valientes que han luchado con lo inimaginable por cumplir sus metas, lo único que les estamos pidiendo que de igual manera luchen para cumplir ese deseo.

Sanosuke.- ¿están diciendo que lo que desean es que peleemos entre nosotros?

Yuuko.- exacto; yo solo cumpliré un deseo, y ese será al que haya podido ganarle a los demás que están aquí en esta sala y en este momento, y de una vez les digo que no importa lo que me pidan, se los cumpliré al pie da la letra – ella entonces empieza a caminar por el salón – sin embargo no están obligados a participar; el que lo desee, puede irse en el barco que zarpara en la playa en 8 horas, pero les advierto que si no toman el barco, no habrá otro hasta el final del torneo – entonces se voltea y mira con interés al grupo - ¿entonces que me dicen, aceptan mi oferta?

Hubo silencio, las personas en el salón se hacían cada uno de ideas de las posibilidades de obtener ese deseo, las muy obvias, Ranma lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue en su maldición, y que era la oportunidad de liberarse de ella, Inuyasha pensó algo similar, el poder convertirse en un demonio completo y por fin tomar venganza de Naraku de una vez por todas, otro pensaron en ideas mas triviales, como por ejemplo Mai shiranui, que lo único que le vino a la mente fue el que con el deseo obligaría a Andy, pero otros tuvieron ideas mas, como el pelirrojo Iori Yagami, que seria la oportunidad de destruir a Kyo sin la interferencia de nadie; y así cada uno tuvo sus propias ideas de que pasaría si fueran los ganadores de ese deseo - ¿y entonces, que me dicen, aceptan mi oferta? – nadie dijo nada, hasta que una escandalosa voz grito – ¡¡Claro que acepto Dattebayo, no perdería esta oportunidad por nada de cumplir mi deseo!! – dijo el hiperactivo rubio seguro de si mismo como siempre, provocando que mas que uno le saliera una gota en la frente, y uno que otro digiera en voz baja – idiota – pero hubo alguien que hablo siguiendo el juego del kitsune rubio.

Inuyasha.- keh, hablas como si dieras por hecho el que vas a ganar – dijo Inuyasha en modo altanero, el rubio hizo un gesto de disgusto y le grito desde el otro lado - ¡¡claro que voy a ganar este torneo Inu baka!! – Inuyasha rió y dijo - si con lo zotaco que estas ya me imagino – a Naruto le salto una vena en la sien, y se remango la chamarra dispuesto a pelear con Inuyasha.- ¿Qué dijiste Inu baka?!!

Inuyasha.- ¿Cuándo quieras zotaco?!! – dijo remangándose de igual manera preparándose para también lanzarse sobre Naruto, pero son interrumpidos por una melodiosa risa los interrumpía.

Yuuko.- por su forma de actuar, debo suponer que han aceptado mi propuesta – entonces gira su mirada a los demás en el salón – y supongo también que como nadie mas dice nada es porque de igual manera ustedes aceptaron mi oferta, eso me alegra.

Eva, que hasta el momento no decía nada, por fin hablo.- y me quieres hacer creer que esto lo haces por el mero "amor al arte" – esto provoco que Albireo y Yuuko voltearon a verla – te conozco muy bien Ichihara, y se muy bien que tu no aceptarías regalar un deseo así como así, a menos de que recibas algo a cambio.

Yuuko rió un poco – que bien me conoces Eva chan, claro que hay un por que, pero eso, como dice Albireo, es un s-e–c-r-e–t-o, que se revelara con el tiempo nn – Eva le sobresalto una vena en la cien, mientras Albireo reía divertido.

Eva.- son igual de odiosos los dos u.ú

ALbireo.- bueno, ustedes han viajado demasiado, y supongo que deben de estar cansados, lo mejor es que descansen, ya que mañana empezara el torneo

Sakura H. ¿Qué?...¿pero como, así como así?, n siquiera nos ha dicho las reglas, o como nos acomodaran para pelear, es una irresponsabilidad el dejarnos a medias – dijo la pelirrosa muy molesta, Yuuko solo se le quedo viendo y dijo.

Yuuko.- tiene razón, aunque creemos que las reglas las explicaremos cuando empiece el torneo, pero en cuanto a la organización de los combates será algo muy sencillos, los combates serán decididos por mi y por Albireo según sea el caso, algo así como lo que vivieron ustedes en el examen Chunnin – le sonrió a la pelirrosa que pareció sorprendida por el comentario de la mujer, ya que mostraba amplio conocimiento de su vida en Konohagakure – así ustedes tendrán que poner toda su atención en cada uno de los combates, ya que ninguno conoce el estilo de pelear de los otros, si es que quieren tener una oportunidad de ganar el torneo y el deseo respectivamente – entonces se da la vuelta y Toma a Albireo del brazo – ahora si nos disculpan, creo que es tiempo de que nos retiremos, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de que empiece el torneo; mi ayudante los guiara a sus habitaciones que están cruzando esa puerta; y mañana temprano levantara a los dos que empezaran con el torneo, así que lo mejor es que estén listos, podría ser cualquiera de ustedes - entonces ambos se encaminaban a la puerta – y si no necesitan, estaremos en las habitaciones principales, por si tiene alguna duda o algo que decirnos – entonces ambos atravesaron la puerta mientras Albireo le decía a Watanuki – te encargamos mucho a nuestros invitados, hazlos sentir como en casa – dicho esto cerraron la puerta (de la cual se escucho un reclamo de Watanuki que decía "esto es un abuso, como pueden hacerme esto, es abuso a menores de edad")

Albireo.- ¿crees que sea lo suficiente para atraerlo hacia nosotros? – pregunto curioso Albireo, Yuuko solo suspiro, y dijo en tono solemne.

Yuuko.- lo único que podría atraerlo es una fuerte aglomeración de almas de poderosos guerreros, ojála que sean los suficientes, y que el sienta sus presencias, si no solo dios sabe que pasara con los mundos – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza acallando una jaqueca que se empezaba a formar.

Albireo se acerco un poco a ella, y le comento – deberíamos llevarte a tu cuarto, para que te recuestes un rato, debes de estar cansada por todos los preparativos y la magia que debiste usar para traerlos aquí, te serviría para relajarte – Yuuko sonrió de una manera entre sensual y picara, y acercando sus labios al oído del hombre le susurro – ¿es acaso una propuesta, o solo deseas quitarme "tensión" de mi cuerpo? – Albireo sonrió un poco, y le dijo en un tono igualmente provocativo – bueno, eso depende de cómo quieras tomar mi propuesta Yuuko san. – la mirada del hombre le causo un leve sonroso en sus mejillas (cosa que en ella es poco común) – eres algo especial Albireo

Albireo.- lo mismo digo Yuuko san, eres alguien muy especial, además de "interesante" – Yuuko simplemente tomo con mayor ternura el brazo del mago, y poso su cabeza en el hombro – y no te imaginas que tanto – entonces ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, en el coliseo.

Eva.- ya me lo imaginaba – dijo la shinzo al mirar desde uno de los balcones de la construcción, y veía como todos los asientos de esta estaban ocupados, como si se tratara de una tarde de domingo en el estadio de fútbol – así que es por eso que escuche tantos ruidos en la playa anoche, eran barcos que traían gente en ellos.

Yuuko, que estaba sentada a su lado (a propósito, y para quien quiera saberlo llevaba puesto un yérsey color blanco con letras en verde militar con el numero 18 en el pecho y en la espalda, y además el yérsey tenia el nombre "John Cena", además de una gorra de béisbol y un banderín en la mano) le contesto – tu misma lo dijiste ayer, no iba a regalar el deseo, así que desde que se me ocurrió esto del torneo, lo primero que pensé es en la posibilidad monetaria si vendía una gran cantidad de boletos, después de todo era un evento privado de batallas únicas, los ricos pagarían muy bien por un lugar para presenciarlo.

Eva.- u.ú lo supuse – entonces voltea a ver a Albireo (que portaba su tan característica túnica blanca, solo que esta vez tenia descubierta su cabeza), mientras veía con interés a los dos personajes en la plataforma principal - ¿Por qué series de esa manera tan tonta?

Albireo voltea a verla y le contesta.- estoy muy interesado en ver cuanto a progresado Kotarou kun desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos.

Mientras en la plataforma dos figuras estaban paradas en medio de esta mientras le daban una mirada al lugar, ciertamente se veía muy diferente con el pozo lleno de agua, lo único que se divisaba por el agua era el sendero de tabique blanco y las escalinatas, y el coliseo lleno de gente.

Kotarou.- ¿Qué pasa niisan, estas asustado de ver tanta gente? – dijo de manera burlona al hanyou enfrente de el, Inuyasha volteo a verlo y enarco la ceja mientras chasqueaba la oca de manera burlona.

Inuyasha.- ja, por favor, los humanos nunca me han atemorizad, mucho menos ahora, lo único que quiero es terminar con esto para poder pedir mi deseo y de una vez por todas derrotar a Naraku – dijo tronado su nudillos; Kotarou sonrió y le contesto de manera altanera – pues si quieres hacer eso, creo que deberías primero pasar sobre mi.

Mientras ellos platicaban entre ellos, una linda chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, se acerco por el sendero de piedra, era una muchachita de unos 17 años (o por lo menos eso aparentaba), pero lo interesante es que la chica tenia un par de orejas de zorro, seis pequeños "bigotitos" (tres en cada mejilla) y una cola castaña de zorro; vestía una blusa amarilla con los hombros descubiertos y un corbatín color azul cielo, y un short lila que le llegaba a un poco mas abajo del muslo, además de que debajo de este portaba un mayón, y unos botines rojos; en la mano cargaba un micrófono inalámbrico

Koto.- bien, ya estoy aquí, no se como me convencieron pero bueno – susurro para ella misma….¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL PRIMER TORNEO INTERDIMENSONAL!!! – se escucho la ovación del publico - ¡¡antes de empezar déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Koto, y seré su presentadora y la referí del torneo!!...¡¡para empezar, déjenme primero explicarle las reglas; en primera instancia, el combate será de uno en uno, sin limite de tiempo y no tendrán limite en el uso de sus recursos para ganar; podrán usar cualquier tipo de armas y de técnicas…. Segundo, los peleadores continuaran peleando hasta que alguno de los dos caiga inconsciente, o se rinda, no existirá conteo de diez o regla de "fuera de la plataforma", el campo de batalla se extenderá mas haya del coliseo si así lo desean los participantes!!!

Eva.- ¿de donde sacaste a esa loca kitsune? – comento Eva un poco alterda por los gritos de la chica pelirroja

Yuuko.- bueno, como bien lo dices fue la única "loca", lo suficiente, que se atrevió entrar al ring con participantes tan poderosos nñ¿, además de que cobraba barato.

Koto.- ¿y bien que les parece si empezamos con el primer combate del torneo?!! M- dicho estos las compuertas de debajo de las gradas se abrieron llenado aun mas el pozo de alrededor de la plataforma, cubriendo por completo el sendero de piedra y parte de la escalinata, no dejando ningún modo de entrar o salir del lugar (mínimo no caminando)

Kotaou.- esto será divertido, desde que te vi suponía que eras fuerte, ahora veremos que tanto – dijo el muchacho sacando las manos del bolsillo, colocándose en una posición de pelea.

Inuyasha.- keh, lo único que oigo es que hablas, y hablas, pero no actúas mocoso – dijo engarruñando sus manos para sacar a relucir sus poderosas garras.

Kagome.- ¡¡¡Vamos Inuyasha, tu puedes!!! – le grito la miko desde los asientos de enfrente - ¡¡tu puedes ganar Kotarou kun, demuestra lo fuerte que eres!! – grito ahora Konoka de igual manera emocionada; mientras un chico rubio estaba sentado al lado de ellas, con la cara de disgusto y quejándose – yo quería ser el primero en pelear dattebayo.

Sakura.- no te quejes Naruto, además debes pensar de que eres afortunado por no ser uno de los primeros.

Naruto.- eh??, por que dices eso Sakura chan.

Kakashi.- es simple Naruto, así tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar sus movimientos, y tener mejores armas si en algún momento en el futuro te enfrentas a ellos – dijo el ninja copia que estaba sentado una fila mas arriba que sus dos alumnos.

Naruto.- mmmpfhhh - dijo no muy convencido mientras se cruzaba de brazos molestro..

Koto.- ¡¡¡EMPIEZEN!!!

**C O N T I N U A R A……..**

**Siguiente Capitulo:**

Y continuamos con el combate de los dos Inu, Inuyasha no parece ser oponente para el joven Kotarou, y mucho menos en el momento en que Kotarou demuestra su verdadero poder nn¿podra ganar el hanyou favorito de todos?


End file.
